La Niña de Braavos
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Arya continua su entrenamiento en la casa de Blanco y Negro. Jaqen H'ghar la vigila siempre, ella lo sabe. Ya no es la misma niña que conoció. Lenguaje fuerte. Rated: M (contenido adulto a partir del capitulo 2). Pareja: Arya/Jaqen. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LA NIÑA DE BRAAVOS**

 _Valar Morghulis_ significa "Todos los hombres deben morir" en alto Valyrio. Esa fue la primera cosa que Arya Stark aprendió del Dios de Muchos Rostros, y que _Valar Dohaeris_ significa "Todos los hombres deben servir". El saludo de Braavos era, a su gusto, poético. Había aprendido algunas frases en Valyrio desde su llegada y el idioma le empezaba a parecer un canto en medio de un entrenamiento que estaba exigiendo de ella un enorme esfuerzo por no rendirse.

—Una chica debe despertar al primer llamado de un hombre

La voz de Jaqen H'ghar resonaba en su cabeza una vez más.

Arya destendió la delgada sábana que la cubría y al ponerse de pie se encontró con esa sonrisa de costado que le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Ven —le ordenó el hombre sin rostro, envuelto hasta la cabeza en su túnica. El sol aún no asomaba para alumbrar un nuevo día.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó la intrépida niña, tratando de no tropezar entre pasillos oscuros. No era la hora habitual a la que empezaban sus deberes.

El hombre no respondió, como era de esperarse. Siempre la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Del tiempo que lo empezaba a conocer mejor, Arya se daba cuenta que no hablaba más de lo necesario, al contrario, le gustaba el silencio. Había recibido un fuerte golpe con la vara para confirmarlo.

"Esto es una idiotez" pensaba de vez en cuando. Su entrenamiento en la casa de Blanco y Negro, pero seguido de todo recordaba el motivo de su estadía en ese lugar, en lo que aprendería, en su lista de nombres, en su padre. En todos aquellos que dieron su vida por proteger a su familia y en quienes la condenaron siguiendo órdenes de hijos de puta.

Finalmente Arya pudo visualizar un halo de luz que señalaba una puerta.

—Una chica debe asearse por completo y vestirse para ser Lady Elinor

—¿Qué debe hacer Lady Elinor al salir de asearse?

—Le entregará este mensaje al quinto hombre de pendientes azules que encuentre camino a los Jardines —dijo sosteniendo un pequeño rollo envuelto y sellado. Parecía un mensaje de Varys.

—Lady Elinor lo hará —respondió Arya

Era un juego de palabras que nunca había entendido, pero que siempre la atrajo de alguna manera. Y hoy solo era otro día más de entrenamiento, aunque radicalmente distinto a lo común. Usualmente Jaqen no la dejaría ir vestida como _lady_ , el objetivo siempre era pasar de incógnito.

Sin cuestionar más, se adentró para tomar su baño. No recordaba la última vez que usó una tina decente o agua tan caliente, por lo que aprovechó para sacar toda suciedad de su rostro, cabello y cuerpo. Pensaba en Jaqen, por los dioses, ella misma se quería golpear por pensar tanto en él; es decir, aún no entendía por qué el rostro, irónicamente, que no quería dejar de ver era el de su amigo. Ella lo había dicho, su amigo, lo apreciaba demasiado a pesar de sus duros entrenamientos… ¿Cómo se sentía tan vulnerable cuando le sonreía de lado?

—Diablos —dijo enojada al dejar caer el frasco con jabón. Por suerte había tomado una buena cantidad antes para poder asearse lo demás. El aroma de miel y avena la envolvía, una suave brisa cálida entrando por la ventana ventilaba su cuerpo y al otro lado ella sabía que Jaqen la esperaba. Él siempre estaba en cada rincón, muro, pared, donde fuera.

Arya suspiró, secándose ahora por completo. Poco a poco notaba cómo cambiaba, la forma que tomaba al dejar de ser una niña. No era una mujer aún, ella lo sabía. Las chicas se vuelven mujeres cuando se casan; eso pensaba.

Antes de empezar a vestirse, oyó _esa_ voz:

—Una chica se viste como lady Elinor. Las prendas las toma de un cajón a la derecha

¿Prendas? ¿Le había dejado ropa?

Arya frunció el ceño. En efecto parecía lujosa, como debe ser. Le recordaba a los vestidos con los que su madre deseaba verla ataviada, siempre portando el apellido Stark a la altura de una damisela, una costumbre que ella extrañaba, aunque nunca fue su estilo cargar tanta tela encima. Hubiera estado más complacida si fuera acero.

Finalmente salió, caminando suavemente como lady Elinor. Su vestido era púrpura claro, largo, con holanes y arriba estaba cosido a media manga con encaje. El escote tenía forma de media luna y para realzar su pálido cuello había un collar negro de picos con figuras de rombos, sosteniendo en el centro una gema pequeña color amatista. Ante este nuevo cambio, Arya se sentía genuinamente bella. Era la primera vez que lucía un vestido en años.

Sonrió para sí misma, pero de inmediato borró su expresión en cuanto Jaqen la examinó de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

—Lady Elinor sienta a la perfección, linda niña

"Linda niña"… Hace mucho que no la llamaba así. Parecía un cumplido, así que Arya asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió a las afueras de la casa de Blanco y Negro. Una vez ahí, Jaqen le entregó un caballo blanco para ser transportada y a cada extremo de ella la acompañarían cuatro asesinos que asumirían el rol de guardias.

—Una chica debe asumir la identidad a la perfección

Dirigió su mirada grisácea hacia Arya, entregándole el rollo con el mensaje.

— _Valar Morghulis_

— _Valar Dohaeris_ —respondió nerviosa, empezando su travesía.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Al atardecer, Arya volvió.

No calificaría esta misión _difícil_ , sino imposible. ¿Cuántos hombres con pendientes azules iba a encontrar si la había mandado a recorrer el camino a los Jardines, que no era ni más ni menos que un barrio pobre? Por aquellos lares, si se veía algún hombre con pendientes, era robado a sangre fría. Le había tomado horas literalmente hallar a su contacto, las mismas que le costó llegar prácticamente a los Jardines y regresar a la casa de Blanco y Negro. Por fortuna las veinte (si, veinte) veces que trataron de bajarla del caballo, sus guardianes noquearon a los delincuentes. No podían matar a menos que el Dios de Muchos Rostros lo reclamara, que la hacía cuestionar el plan de Jaqen. Si no quería matar innecesariamente, ¿por qué la mandó envuelta en un personaje demasiado ostentoso y llamativo para los braavosi?

Al poder bajar del caballo y llegar a la sala donde estaba el pozo, se encontró con su amigo sentado.

—Una chica ha tardado en su misión

De nuevo ese tono de voz. Le hervía la sangre el grado de confianza que tenía el hombre sobre sí mismo.

—Mandarme por un barrio con lacras retrasó todo. Nadie con pendientes azules apareció en dos horas. Tuve que recorrer todo el ascenso hasta los Jardines para encontrar al contacto —explicó.

—¿Un hombre tiene la culpa? —Jaqen se levantó de la orilla del pozo —un hombre ha mandado a una chica a entregar un mensaje, le ha dicho hacia dónde dirigirse y a quién dárselo. Una chica nunca preguntó cómo encontrarlo

—No hay otro camino hacia los Jardines. Tenía que pasar forzosamente por el barrio pobre

—Pasando el mercado hay una desviación en línea recta que acorta la distancia a la mitad—informó, haciendo una breve pausa —lady Elinor es extranjera. No conoce los caminos en Braavos. Ella debió preguntarle a los locales y pagarles una moneda por las indicaciones… El mensaje que una chica entregó no contenía nada.

Arya enmudeció por completo. No le pasó la idea por la cabeza. Esa misión era una evaluación simplemente. Era demasiado bueno para que Jaqen H'ghar le pidiera hacer algo que, para variar, sirviera.

—Una chica no está lista para ser Nadie

—Espera. Lo seré. Me convertiré en Nadie si me guías la próxima vez —pidió —sé que me equivoqué en la misión de hoy. Lo haré sin fallos la siguiente

—El Dios de Muchos Rostros no se sirve de promesas

Arya agachó la cabeza. Las palabras de Jaqen siempre la envolvían en un pleito interno que jamás se podría resolver. Hablaba en serio cuando le preguntaba "¿ _quién eres_?". Le preguntaba por el Jaqen H'ghar verdadero, el hombre detrás de la máscara que siempre conseguía desarmar su coraje en segundos. Una parte de ella deseaba conocer, intuir, descubrir su origen, seguir sus pasos, escuchar su historia.

Esa noche, Arya estuvo atenta a todos los ruidos fuera de su habitación. No pensaba pasar otro día sin recibir una explicación lógica sobre su progreso, lo que estaba haciendo mal para corregirlo y sin la otra zorra odiosa observando cada movimiento.

Esperó pacientemente hasta no escuchar un solo silbido y salió de su habitación. Rondó pasillos infinitos por algunos minutos sin encontrar un rostro conocido. Por más rostros que usara, Jaqen también era una persona que necesita descanso, así que, ¿por qué no ir a pedirle una explicación mientras estuviera vulnerable? Cuando él notara que no había escapatoria y que había revelado su verdadera entidad, Arya tomaría ventaja de eso. Como él dijo alguna vez: " _una chica carece de honor_ ", y eso le traía buenas cosas la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Descendió unas escaleras de caracol. No estaba segura dónde dormía Jaqen, pero se dejó guiar por su instinto.

Arya no era demasiado creyente del destino, pero incluso ella tuvo que admitir que fue una coincidencia extraordinaria que la silueta de Jaqen doblara la esquina frente a ella. No la vio, estaba oculta tras un pilar, sin embargo pareció dejar la puerta, por donde entró, abierta a propósito.

La pequeña Stark dirigió sus pasos sigilosamente y lo que alcanzó a ver por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta la dejó estupefacta.

La espalda desnuda de Jaqen H'ghar dilató sus pupilas, llenando su mirada. Nunca lo había visto así. A los únicos hombres que vio desnudos fue a sus hermanos, contadas ocasiones. Esto era diferente, sentía un remolino en su bajo vientre hasta sus muslos, perdió el ritmo de la respiración, dejando escapar un suspiro casi inaudible; todo en un segundo. Sus ojos se cerraron velozmente al momento que el hombre se dio vuelta, combatiendo sus ganas de huir. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría con la reacción de su cuerpo.

Jaqen se desató el cordón que sostenía su túnica por debajo de la cintura, la que cayó en el suelo. Arya no pudo quedarse más, le dio temor ver lo que había bajo esa ropa, y salió corriendo. No le importó ser vista u oída. Estaba jodidamente confundida, rezando a los dioses no haber sido descubierta.

Pero el hombre sin rostro no estaba indiferente de su pequeña visita y sonrió de lado cuando la chica huyó de ahí.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Fue la noche más rara que Arya tuvo. ¿Cómo en la maldita vida podía hacerse respetar si huía de él? De lo más demente que se le podía ocurrir era que estuviera alucinando por estar tanto tiempo en esa casa.

Salió a la mañana para tomar el desayuno. Se encontró con la _zorra_ , cómo la llamaba puesto que nunca había escuchado su nombre. Pasó de largo para tomar su plato de comida, sentándose en otro extremo del comedor. No había muchas personas aparte de ellas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir comiendo sin ganártelo? —escuchó la chirriante voz frente a ella. Levantó la vista y encontró a esa insoportable chica rubia mirándola como si tuviera lepra.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que te vayas de aquí. Esto no es un sitio para inútiles y débiles

—Entonces deberías irte también

La Zorra tomó a Arya del cuello de su harapiento vestido, en señal de advertencia. —¿Te burlas de mí, niña tonta?

—Si estás diciendo que debo irme por ser inútil o débil, entonces tú deberías irte porque aquí no aceptan a chupapijas lambisconas

Arya recibió un certero puñetazo en la nariz por decir aquello. La Zorra sabía pelear mejor que ella, pero eso no la detuvo de darle dos patadas y derribarla. Ambas empezaron a rodar por el piso entre rasguños, mordidas e insultos. Los demás miembros de la casa ni siquiera prestaron atención al escándalo, hasta que el maestro de ambas las separó de un movimiento.

La pequeña Stark traía un labio sangrando y un gran moretón en su ceja, la otra solo unos cuantos golpes. No se arrepentía de armar ese escándalo, esa bruja se lo merecía. Nunca se cayeron bien, no pensaba ofrecerle amistad luego del primer día de conocerse. Sin embargo, no estaba segura que Jaqen opinara igual y leyó en su mirada que estaba decepcionado del comportamiento de las dos.

Sin haber terminado su desayuno, Arya se dirigió directo a su habitación, sin esperar lo que el hombre sin rostro tuviera que señalar. Ahí, empezó a lavar los rasguños que se había ganado.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió.

—Una chica se ha peleado de nuevo

Arya no respondió. Quería, irónicamente, guardar silencio. Jaqen no era su madre para cuidarle las espaldas, pero era su custodio por así decirlo.

—Una chica no quiere explicar lo que pasó

—Ella no me quiere aquí —respondió —no cree que me pueda convertir en un _hombre sin rostro_

—Esa es una opinión. Una chica oye varias al día. ¿Una chica cree que lo mejor sería marcharse de aquí?

Jaqen tomó asiento frente a ella y la detuvo de seguir curando sus heridas.

—Un hombre lo hará —dijo tomando la manta húmeda para limpiar la sangre del labio de Arya —una chica no ha hablado mucho desde ayer, ¿hará un voto de silencio?

—Simplemente no hay nada que contar. He hecho los deberes que hago cada día. ¿Para qué contarlo si ya lo sabes?

—Siempre hay algo que contar, linda niña. Un hombre tiene una anécdota justo ahora

Arya levantó los ojos y prestó atención de verdad. Se percató de la profundidad de la mirada de Jaqen, cada vez que él le limpiaba el rostro, imaginando que no hacía eso a menudo (nadie, de hecho). Entumió los labios y esperó atenta al relato.

—Anoche, un hombre fue visitado

El corazón de Arya se paró por fracciones de segundo, estaba paralizada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Seguramente sí. Se aferró a la silla esperando no caerse por el caudal de nervios que se había apoderado de ella.

—Una chica ha ido a espiarlo

No lo puso en duda. La vio, por todos los dioses. La vio.

—Lo siento. No estaba espiando, lo juro

—Mentira. Un hombre no tenía problema de invitarla a pasar si una chica lo hubiera pedido, pero ella estaba espiando

La niña bajó la mirada, balbuceando algo que sonaba a varias disculpas. Sentía vergüenza y arrepentimiento, no debió ir en primer lugar, sus ojos nunca debieron quedar hipnotizados con la imagen de Jaqen. Jamás.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Fin del primer capítulo. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LA NIÑA DE BRAAVOS**

" _Sus ojos nunca debieron quedar hipnotizados con la imagen de Jaqen. Jamás."_

Ahora lo comprendía.

Arya se levantó y quiso huir, justo como anoche, pero la enorme mano de Jaqen cerró la puerta y le regaló una mirada helada, llena de intriga que, por un segundo, la intimidó al grado de creer que la estrangularía. ¿Qué haría entonces? Ella no estaba ni cerca de terminar su entrenamiento, no podía defenderse de ese par de ojos mordaces que parecían desnudarla incluso.

Cerró los ojos para no enfrentar las consecuencias, pero de pronto sintió un suave roce sobre su mejilla. Los dedos de Jaqen sobre su piel. Aquel contacto le pareció una caricia muy sublime, casi irreal.

—Una chica no debe espiar de nuevo

—No lo haré —respondió en un santiamén.

Pensó que el hombre se retiraría, pero en lugar de eso siguió curando sus heridas.

—Hoy una chica hará algo distinto para su entrenamiento

Como antes. Su voz era la usual. Eso calmó a Arya, dejándose limpiar el resto de la sangre seca.

—¿Qué es?

—Aprenderá a no preguntar demasiado —respondió con ironía y sonriendo de lado.

Antes de reclamar, Arya lo pensó dos veces. Recibió indicaciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer luego de curar el resto de sus heridas y salió de su habitación.

Afuera, como esperaba, estaba el hombre sin rostro sosteniendo una llave gigante.

—Ven

Arya obedeció, descendiendo pasillos más oscuros, más enredados que los otros, escaleras que la desorientaban, todo un laberinto. Estuvo a punto de resbalar, pero Jaqen la tomó del brazo.

—Una chica debe confiar en el sentido del tacto —escuchó a Jaqen, quien puso su mano sobre la pared para que pudiera guiarse sola.

Al finalizar una escalera que parecía interminable, el hombre sin rostro metió la llave en una cerradura de bronce. Arya escuchó perfectamente el tronido de la apertura y su curiosidad hizo que entrara primero. Era una habitación hecha de mármol, con millares de velas robando la luz que no tocaba las otras habitaciones donde ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. La grandeza del lugar se comparaba con la del castillo de King's Landing y en medio de toda esa sala, había un lecho tendido con sábanas color vino.

Arya estaba confundida.

—¿Qué aprenderé aquí? —su curiosidad tambaleó. No debía hacer preguntas antes de tiempo, era parte de convertirse en asesina controlar sus impulsos. ¿Pero cómo amansar a alguien tan feroz como ella?

El hombre la miró por encima del hombro, de nuevo sin responderle. Le indicó que lo siguiera moviendo su dedo índice.

—¿Por qué me traes a este lugar?—reclamó acercándose hasta el lecho.

—Si una chica está lista para ser asesina, un hombre le dará su bendición, ¿pero una chica está lista para ser Nadie? —su ceja se alzó como si estuviera burlándose.

—Claro que estoy lista

Arya había estado esperando ese momento por meses y solo deseaba que Jaqen H'ghar le diera esa prueba, o lo que fuera.

Alzó los ojos mirando al hombre, por unos segundos se quedó congelada para observarlo detenidamente. ¿Qué lo hacía tan magnético? ¿Su cabello rojizo con ese mechón blanco? ¿su voz? ¿la forma que lograba estremecerla?

—¿Qué es lo que una chica desea? —su voz la hipnotizaba.

—Ser… Nadie —por un segundo titubeó.

—Mentira. ¿Qué es lo que una chica quiere ahora? —la abrumó.

—Ser… —no continuó, no con esos ojos grises azulados perforando cada parte de su valentía. ¿Arya Stark temblando?

—Una chica no está lista para convertirse en Nadie

La brutal sentencia del hombre sin rostro la enfureció. ¿La hace dudar de sí misma y sigue diciendo que no está lista? Esto era el colmo.

—¡Si lo estoy! Ya lo probé de mil formas. ¡No puedes decirme que no lo estoy! —gritó más fuerte al notar que el hombre se levantaba de la cama —¡JAQEN!

Por la forma que gritó el nombre, se intuía que Arya tenía coraje guardado hace tiempo, no contra él en realidad, sino porque estaba harta de vivir en medio de muros fríos, piedra y venganza sin cumplir. El arte de la paciencia no era lo suyo.

—Una chica no está lista tampoco para asesinar

Otro golpe a su orgullo. ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso?! Ella había matado antes.

—Si no lo estoy, ¿por qué carajo me trajiste aquí? —preguntó levantándose de golpe.

—Una chica tiene lenguaje fuerte —observó el hombre —¿ella está enojada?

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y dices que no soy capaz de convertirme en Nadie ni en ser asesina, ¿por qué?

—La tentación la corrompe. Una chica no puede ser Nadie si sus emociones la delatan antes de cambiar de rostro

—¿La tenta…? ¿Qué? Dime qué significa eso

¿Tener tentaciones ella? Arya estaba tan confundida como enfadada. Jaqen a veces podía ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero, sobretodo cuando le hablaba con enigmas. Trató de entender lo que trataba de transmitirle, hasta que empezó a calmarse y reflexionar: "tentación", "emociones". No, no lo comprendía.

—Puedo hacerlo —declaró finalmente, teniendo una teoría sobre lo que Jaqen pedía —puedo permanecer sin expresión alguna… ¿A eso te refieres, cierto?

—Una chica ha comprendido y promete mucho a cambio —respondió el hombre, regresando hacia donde estaba Arya —¿una chica se quedará sin mostrar emoción alguna?

—Si puedo. Pruébame — desafió.

—¿Permanecerá inerte sin importar lo que un hombre diga o haga?

—Pruébame —repitió, esta vez remarcando cada sílaba.

—Una chica debe pensar dos veces lo que pide —mencionó Jaqen, acercándose más hacia Arya. Ella solo asintió, empezando a demostrar que no la "tentaba" nada.

El hombre sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella. Levantó una de sus manos para tocar su cabello, entrelazar sus dedos a los mechones castaños de Arya y rozar su cuello.

—Una chica aún puede decir que no está lista —la provocó hablándole al oído.

Arya sintió la tibia briza de la voz de Jaqen sobre su lóbulo, pero se esforzó por no mover los pómulos, respirando con lentitud. Esto era una especie de trampa, pensaba ella; el dios Rojo no tendría en sus preceptos poner una prueba de ese estilo, pero el maldito Jaqen parecía leerle la mente.

Y así de cruel que era poner al límite su capacidad de inexpresión, la imagen de la espalda desnuda de Jaqen se coló en su mente. Ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, iba a fallar la prueba. Apretó su vestido negro, sin moverse.

—Una chica debe desatar su cinturón —pidió el hombre mirándola de frente.

Arya, por orgullo, acató la orden, flaqueando al inicio pero desatando la prenda al final. Jaqen bajó la cabeza, rodeándola. Sus grandes manos varoniles empezaron a remover parte del vestido de Arya hasta dejar uno de sus blancos hombros expuesto, el cual Jaqen besó varias veces.

La llamaban dura, incorruptible, fuerte… ¿Qué eran todos esos adjetivos ahora que sentía los labios de Jaqen sobre su piel? ¿Por qué probaba su habilidad de esa forma? Ese hombre era un tramposo en varios aspectos y de cierta forma quería que siguiera. No sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero deseaba descubrirlo.

—Interesante. Una chica permanece inerte, pero un hombre se pregunta si debe continuar

—Hazlo —demandó, sin pizca de emoción, pero haciendo remolinos por dentro.

Jaqen sonrió de lado y besó su cuello ahora al mismo tiempo que sus manos entraban al acto, colándose debajo de las mangas del vestido, pretendiendo quitarlo.

—Ahh… No… —gimió.

—¿Una chica comprende ahora? Ella no está lista. Dice que puede permanecer sin expresión alguna sin importar qué y cede ante la tentación

—¡Si no fueras tú, me habría importado un demonio!

—¿Cómo? ¿Si no fuera un hombre? —Jaqen preguntó

—Olvídalo… Ya sin sentimientos, ¿qué comprenderías de lo que digo? —Arya estaba frustrada.

—Un hombre comprende los sentimientos. No comprende el enfado de una chica… O quizá lo entiende —cambió su voz a una más profunda y lenta —éste hombre no es nadie, pero cree conocer el tormento de una linda niña

Arya entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a colocar su vestido en su lugar, atando su cinturón.

—Si sabías que yo fallaría, ¿por qué lo seguiste haciendo?

—El deber de una chica es descifrarlo. Ella quiere aprender, pero no a asesinar

—¡Claro que quiero aprender!

—Pero un hombre no es quien debe enseñarle el modo. Un hombre ya no puede hacerlo

Arya estaba desesperada. Si Jaqen no podía ser su maestro, no le veía sentido seguir con ese absurdo entrenamiento, pero la necedad no la dejaba irse. No se iría porque el hombre sin rostro era el enigma que ella no lograba descifrar, era ese único rostro que la dejaba ver al verdadero reflejo de Jaqen H'ghar.

—Enséñame

—Un hombre ha dicho que no puede hacerlo

—No a ser asesina. Enséñame otra cosa

—¿Qué otra cosa desea aprender una chica?

Arya rodeó ahora al hombre sin rostro y entendió finalmente el propósito de tener una cama en esa habitación. No pensaba en preguntar los verdaderos motivos de Jaqen para llevarla ahí, pero aprovecharía la oportunidad.

—Lo que hacías antes… Seducir

Por la expresión de Jaqen, irónicamente, Arya lo había acorralado en el juego. La verdadera pregunta era si ella sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

—Una chica es muy joven para ese tipo de enseñanza

—¿Eso pensabas hace unos minutos, Jaqen H'ghar?

Era inevitable guardarse el secreto. Arya buscaba algo de seducción, sin saber totalmente el significado que eso conllevaba. Solo quedaba en ella esa sensación fuerte en su abdomen.

—Sé lo que quiero: saber seducir

—¿Una chica está segura?

—Sí —declaró Arya.

—Entonces un hombre debe darle un adiestramiento excepcional

Jaqen la tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara, dándole la espalda a él.

—El cinturón

Arya asintió y lo desató de nuevo. Las manos de Jaqen volvieron a estremecerla, halando el vestido hacia abajo, tan solo dejando desnudos sus hombros y espalda volviendo a repartir besos sobre ellos de manera tan abrumadora que Arya tuvo palpitaciones y un ligero ardor en sus mejillas. ¿Rubor? ¿Ruborizada, ella? Carajo.

—Siento algo en mi abdomen

—¿Qué siente una chica?

—Son pinchazos, pero es cálido. Siento… Revoloteos dentro mío y mi corazón no para de golpear. ¿Qué hago?

—Ah —sonrió Jaqen —un hombre sabe

Jaqen la giró para recostarla sobre la cama con ligereza. Todo el cuerpo de la Stark temblaba sin tener claro el motivo, las manos del hombre sin rostro recorrían las suyas y entonces Arya supo lo que debía hacer. Se enderezó y quitó la túnica que cubría la cabeza de su _amigo_. Su cabello rojizo y ese mechón blanco… El resto de la túnica fue historia, al menos la parte de arriba.

—Una chica no sabe lo que puede causar si continua quitando la túnica. Una chica es inocente aún, a pesar de sus palabras fuertes

—¡No soy una chica! Sé bien lo que hago. No pienso detenerme. Yo quiero seguir

—¿Seguir con qué? —preguntó Jaqen.

—Seduciéndote —respondió Arya. Su rostro mantenía una expresión de súplica —por favor

—Un hombre debe advertir

—Al diablo las advertencias, no me iré de aquí sin saber cómo seducir. ¿Es parte de mi entrenamiento, cierto?

No hubo respuesta, pero la fuerte mirada del hombre contuvo el coraje de Arya. Sus manos llegaron hasta la cadera de ella y lentamente su vestido fue alzado. Jaqen se encargó de que su túnica dejara ver su pecho e hizo a Arya tocarlo, sentir su piel.

La chica ahogó su voz, queriendo estar más cerca de Jaqen. Más.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre sin rostro, atrayéndolo. Sus miradas se conectaron al igual que la primera vez que se vieron, con ese fondo color grisáceo que tanto confundía a Arya, deseando, conociendo el modo de desear. Hizo chocar sus labios furiosamente contra los de Jaqen, perdiéndose en el sabor a oliva y especias, sin escapar a la forma que la domaba el hombre, que le enseñaba cómo besar, pues era su primer beso.

Arya no estaba totalmente perdida del tema, así que bajó sus manos para buscar la virilidad de Jaqen, pero en seguida él la detuvo.

—Seducir no significa que una chica se adelante a las cosas

—No quiero ser una chica. Quiero estar contigo del mismo modo que están un hombre y una mujer —lo había oído de sus hermanos, sobretodo Theon.

—Una chica no entiende lo que eso implica

—Si lo entiendo. Quiero dormir contigo

Eso sonaba como capricho.

—Un hombre no tendrá control sobre sí mismo

Dicho esto, Jaqen terminó de enrollar el vestido de Arya encima de su cadera, mientras él removía la túnica que le impedía mover las piernas.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Arya al notar que sus piernas temblaban. Jaqen estaba encima, viéndola de esa forma que la hacía querer bajar la mirada. Sus labios volvieron a buscar los del hombre, encontrando de nuevo ese sabor embriagante, siendo presa de una maestría seductora que le entregaba Jaqen. Y cuando no tuvo más aire, se separó ansiosa por más.

Sintió súbitamente que la giraba sobre la cama para ella quedar de rodillas sobre el abdomen del hombre. La pena abrumó por segundos su mente, pues estaba literalmente a la vista entera de Jaqen. Se relamió los labios y fue bajando su vestido con la intención de mostrar sus senos, pero las manos del hombre la pararon. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué la detenía cada vez que iba a dar otro paso?

—Si una chica revela lo joven que es, tal vez un hombre no pueda continuar

Arya torció el labio pero hizo caso, notando que Jaqen la removía más hacia abajo hasta contactar con su virilidad, endurecida ya. Ambos comenzaron a menear sus caderas hasta sentir punzadas abajo. Fue cuando el hombre sin rostro metió sus manos para retirarle sus trusas y echar fuera la túnica para quedar desnudo.

"¿Qué clase de seducción será esto?" Se preguntaba la Stark que si bien estaba confundida, no deseaba parar. Quería algo, DESEABA algo, y solo Jaqen H'ghar le mostraría qué.

La elevó por su cadera hasta colisionar ambas intimidades; húmeda la de Arya, dura como roca la de Jaqen.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó en un gemido Arya, recargando las manos en el pecho de Jaqen, no soportando el calor. Trataba de no sacar su voz, pero tuvo que dejar el orgullo en cuanto fue partida por la mitad.  
Un par de lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla y recargó su frente en la de Jaqen. Cada centímetro de piel que atravesaba dentro suyo lo empezaba a sentir, hasta llegar a su himen. Romperlo la hizo gritar y aferrarse a las sábanas, recargando su cuerpo completamente en el hombre.

—Una chica debe quedarse quieta. En breve un hombre empezará a moverse

Arya pensó que sentiría más dolor, pero en lugar de eso, una oleada de nuevas sensaciones inundó su cuerpo, tatuando placer por cada poro. A las pocas estocadas, ella sola empezó a moverse sobre Jaqen, cabalgándolo, dejando caer su cadera encima de la erección. Su vestido empezaba a estorbar.

Le gustara verla o no, decidió quitarlo.

La reacción al ver sus pequeños duraznos fue inmediatamente probarlos. Jaqen enderezó el cuerpo, sosteniendo de la cadera a Arya, besando ambos pezones, lamiendo, mordiendo suave. Eran rosados y pequeños, pero sin duda ya eran de mujer.

Arya atrajo a Jaqen, abrazándolo sin dejar de mecerse, juntos. Otro beso robó su aliento. ¿Cómo diablos sabía besar tan bien? Seguramente no era la primera mujer en su cama, pero… Por todos los dioses, él acababa de tomar su virginidad. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que significaban esas conversaciones de adultos en las que no podía participar.

—Una chica necesita decir, ah, lo que siente… Ah, un hombre desea, ah, oír su voz

Los jadeos de Jaqen la iban a descontrolar. Un enorme huracán la abrazaba por cada embestida.

—Siento ganas, ah, de… De… Siento que, ah, algo va a estallar en mi… ¡Aah!

—Una chica no debe, ah, resistirlo. Un hombre quiere oírla  
"¿Resistir el qué?" pensaba Arya.

Su cuerpo se encargó de llevarle la respuesta. Su espalda experimentó un choque eléctrico hasta su perla. Jaqen la embistió por última vez, liberándose dentro, logrando que Arya terminara también.

Jaqen salió, recostándola a lado suyo. Mientras se limpiaba con la sábana, Arya lo analizó de arriba abajo. Había sangre en su miembro, su propia sangre.

—Seducir parece muy complicado

—Un hombre lo advirtió

—Pero es maravilloso. Es como montar un semental salvaje, ¡o un dragón!

Jaqen sonrió de lado, regresando hacia ella. —Una chica sabe montar

Arya se ruborizó y frunció el ceño. ¡Qué clase de comentarios decía! Pero entonces pensó que si debía " _montar_ " a otros hombres como parte de una misión o un entrenamiento, ya no sería tan grato hacerlo. Aparte de su familia, no había otra cosa en el mundo que ella hubiera cuidado con más celo que su virginidad, y ahora que Jaqen la había tomado, sentía un nudo. De pronto no deseaba que nadie más la tocara del modo que Jaqen lo había hecho.

—No _montaré_ de nuevo

Jaqen la miró confundido.

—Un hombre nunca dijo que una chica debe _montar_ si no quiere hacerlo

—Si quiero hacerlo —respondió con aplomo —pero… Solo contigo

—¿Es lo que una chica en verdad quiere?

—Sí

No había visto que Jaqen dudara en sus respuestas, pero en esa particularmente, lo notó pensativo.

—No estoy segura de que se trata esto de _montar_ realmente, pero siento que es lo correcto. No entiendo algunas cosas que tú podrías explicarme

—Una chica parece ansiosa. Una chica podría cambiar de parecer en poco tiempo

—¡Pero se trata de algo que quizá estaba esperando por meses! ¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión?

—Un hombre no es el indicado —respondió Jaqen —un hombre sirve al Dios Rojo. No debe olvidar sus obligaciones en la casa, y una chica lo impide

—¿Cómo? —Arya pensaba que la culpaba de algo que ella ni siquiera comprendía. Era injusto. —¿por qué dices eso?

Jaqen la acercó por el cuello y la volvió a besar.

—Una chica pone en duda los votos que ha hecho un hombre

Esa era la razón. Tal vez Arya si era la causa después de todo.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Creo que en el siguiente capítulo será el desenlace, así que nos vemos allá**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : rated M

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **LA NIÑA DE BRAAVOS**

 _Esa era la razón. Tal vez Arya si era la causa después de todo._

—No entiendo

Arya se cubrió con la sábana, levantándose para quedar a horcajadas. Le gustaba verlo desde arriba, ya que estaba acostumbrada a mirarlo desde abajo.

—No es mi intención que rompas tus votos por mí —expresó, apenas tocando con las yemas de sus dedos sus mejillas. Conocía los votos y las consecuencias de romperlos. No quería sacrificar a su amigo, no para su propio beneficio —esto que hicimos rompe los votos, ¿cierto?

Su voz resonaba con temor, que se confirmó cuando el hombre sin rostro asintió con la cabeza.

—Si te pido que respondas algo con absoluta verdad, ¿lo harás?

—Depende de lo que una chica quiere saber. Hay verdades que ella aún no debe conocer hasta que sea el momento

—¿Y si pregunto a quién ves en mí? ¿Quién soy para ti?

Jaqen miró hacia todas direcciones antes de responder.

—Arya Stark —confesó, tomándola de la mano —un hombre es débil, no se excusa lo que acaba de pasar. Un hombre ha mentido, no era parte del entrenamiento

—Claro que no lo era —la joven confirmó. Al inicio creyó que la seducción era una táctica para los asesinos, quizá para los de otra calaña, no para los hombres sin rostro. Encaró de nuevo a Jaqen, bajando hasta sus labios para besarlo.

—Soy Arya Stark y tú eres Jaqen H'ghar. Siempre lo serás para mí

—Una chica necesita comprender lo que pasará si un hombre y ella continúan haciendo estas cosas

Si lo comprendía, y estaba dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias. Por alguna razón no sentía miedo. Romper votos era penado con la muerte, pero ellos habían decidido hacerlo. Decidieron ser _Alguien_.

Jaqen giró de nuevo a Arya sobre las sábanas, mirando el brillo que sus ojos feroces y rebeldes irradiaban. Arya se tomó la libertad de besarlo en cambio. Se aferró a su cabello y sumergió los labios, salvada por el sabor de su boca. Fue correspondida por el hombre, afortunadamente.

Su corazón no había elegido mal, desde el primer segundo que sus ojos se cruzaron, cuando solo él pudo ver su verdadero yo, más allá de tomar la identidad de Arry y hacerse pasar por niño. Solo él se quedó con ella cuando lo necesitaba, no era su obligación devolverle el favor de liberarlo ni tampoco de ayudarla a escapar de la fortaleza, pero lo hizo. Ahora que sus labios liberaban todo el afecto que logró guardar por Jaqen, volvía finalmente a sentir paz mental. ¿Qué plan habría para aceptar lo que hicieron? No sabía, no tenía certeza de nada más que de las manos de Jaqen alrededor de su cadera, de su enorme cuerpo acorralándola en la cama, el aliento respirando justo a la par suyo, el aroma a especias y a mar que poseía. Volvería a asumir otra identidad hasta estar segura de no correr peligro.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 _Dos años después…_

La cortina de su habitación dejaba entrar un diminuto haz de luz, colándose a la altura de sus ojos, provocando que arrugara su nariz en señal de molestia. Arya odiaba que el sol le pegara justo en la cara cuando estaba por despertarse. Haría degollar a quien confeccionó esas cortinas si lo encontraba alguna vez, puesto de la mayoría de los costureros de las posadas nunca recibían crédito por sus telas.

La joven se levantó a regañadientes, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Estaba desnuda. La noche anterior fue muy activa para ella y su acompañante, quien yacía dormido todavía. Calentó agua y sentada en el cubo de madera, empezó a asearse. Su cabello mojado ahora le cubría su abdomen. Debía recortarlo ahora, le estorbaba cada vez que peleaba contra algún ladrón o asesino. Era complicado moverse en medio de la gente sin que alguien intentara aprovecharse de ella solo porque la veían bastante joven aún y de porte distinto al de cualquier súbdito de cuna inferior.

A punto de terminar de bañarse, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Arya sonrió sin voltearse todavía.

—Deberías respetar la privacidad que lleva implícita que una puerta esté cerrada

Dos manos tocaron su cuello hasta descender a sus pechos, haciendo que inhalara fuerte.

—Un hombre respetaría la privacidad si una chica avisara antes

—Eso no es disculpa —respondió Arya, girándose para desafiarlo con su mirada. Siempre tenían ese juego —de todas formas, aún no termino. Saldré en seguida

Jaqen sonrió de lado y volvió al lecho. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Arya verlo desnudo, así que le dio gusto por unos segundos para que se deleitara la vista.

A los pocos minutos, la joven Stark salió perfectamente limpia, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, del lado donde Jaqen estaba recostado. Seguía desnuda. Tomó lugar encima de él.

Definitivamente no era más una adolescente rebelde que preguntaba todo en el momento inoportuno, tampoco reclamaba atención ni ponía en duda los planes de Jaqen, pues ya reconocía que él era más inteligente y hábil que ella. Por poco habían fracasado en escapar de la casa de Blanco y Negro gracias a su impulsividad. Estuvieron casi a nada de que ella sufriera un destino espantoso la noche que decidieron dejar atrás todo a lo que se dedicaban, con la única esperanza de lograr un ideal de una vida lejos de cualquier voto que los separara. Arya montó primero, confiando en que Jaqen la alcanzaría, tal cual él le había dicho.

Esa noche fue una proeza comparada únicamente con la ocasión que Arya tuvo que huir de King's Landing, luego del asesinato de su padre. Recordaba con cada parte de su ser cómo el miedo la atrapó al observar desde una de las colinas de Braavos a Jaqen combatir contra una horda de veinte asesinos. Uno de ellos atravesó con su espada debajo de las costillas a Jaqen y Arya creyó que no podía sentir más dolor en su corazón.

No fue hasta que los asesinos volvieron a entrar a la casa que ella regresó por su, ahora, amante. La angustia y furia que sentía en ese momento debieron incrementar su fuerza para poder mover al hombre a la silla del caballo.

Cuando lo veía en retrospectiva no recordaba cómo diablos consiguió hacerlo si tan solo era una… Niña.

Todavía en el costado izquierdo de Jaqen estaba la cicatriz que contaba su historia. Una marca que por siempre conservaría el secreto de ellos, cada vez que Arya mirara a Jaqen para no dudar jamás que él daría la vida por ella, dejaría todo por ella, la protegería contra su propia orden.

—¿En qué piensa una chica? —la voz de Jaqen la distrajo de sus pensamientos y ella solo bajó su mano hasta la cicatriz.

—¿Tenías miedo esa noche?

—… Un hombre no podía temer, debía ser valiente por él y por una chica. La espada atravesó mi piel —respondió, tomando la mano que reposaba en la herida —pero no iba a quebrantar mi espíritu

Arya levantó la barbilla orgullosa y empezó a acariciar el cabello del hombre.

—Quedan varias millas para llegar a Winterfell. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Un hombre ha dicho —asintió,besando suave sus pequeños labios.

Le juró al despertar de su casi muerte hace dos años que iría a donde fuera ella. A Winterfell, al infierno, al abismo… Con su linda niña.

Un hombre ha dicho.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Con esto le pongo fin a este pequeño fanfic. Me gusta mucho la pareja, pero aún me falta entender mejor su dinámica lo admito. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**


End file.
